A Ghuleh's First Ritual
by RareSmutWriter
Summary: During a Ghuleh's first ritual, Papa Emeritus III seems to have taken a liking to her and invites her backstage to something special. [I had no idea what to tag this. Ghost, Papa Emeritus smut, EmeritusxGhuleh.]


A Ghuleh's First Ritual

Sometimes, weird things can happen and this was one of those cases. Not that I am complaining, but this was something that I never thought could even have a possibility. I remember every tiny detail, so let me recount my story up until the present without missing a single thought…

I discovered the band Ghost a couple weeks ago, and I was instantly obsessed within 3 days. The first song I heard was Cirice, and I liked it, so I went further down the rabbit hole. Jigolo Har Megiddo, He Is, Bible, Majesty, Square Hammer, Ritual; they all had me instantly hooked. And Papa… oh boy, was Papa something special. I hadn't felt anything like the attraction I felt for him and it seemed like it had happened to everyone at some point. Papa Emeritus II in his robes, and Papa III in his casual attire… his mannerisms seemed to invoke the sin inside me, only in a matter of a couple days. And when I say I have never felt that way before, I mean NEVER. I knew that man was magical. I searched online everywhere for the best pictures, performances, everything, and I already decided that I needed to go to a ritual before they were out of the U.S. on tour. I had raked up all of my savings in order to go to my first ritual, VIP and front row everything. I did tons of research so I wasn't too much of a noob, I went further and accidentally found Papa's true identity, but nothing could stop me and I was still very happy and obsessed with Ghost. Luckily, just in time I got the tickets to the ritual nearest me, about 50 miles away. I was going alone, but I wasn't worried because that meant I had no one to hold me back. The ritual was coming up in a couple days, and I already could not wait to finally lay my eyes upon Papa.

Those next few days were gruelingly slow and painful, but I knew it would be worth the wait. I was listening to Ghost the entire time, which somewhat increased my impatience but I couldn't stop. On the night before the concert, I couldn't sleep so I layed in bed all night thinking of how great it was going to be. When the time came, I got up and readied myself for a long day and packed up a lot of extra things for Papa and the ghouls to sign; I had ordered merch and a few things had gotten to me already. On the drive to the venue, I was trembling with both fear and excitement. I had no idea what to really expect, or what I would do when I was standing before the stage in anticipation. As I got closer, I started to calm down but once I was standing in line to get in first, all rational thought left me. I could hear Papa's voice from the audio check and the reality sunk in that I was really about to see them live. I hurried in before everyone began to crowd and I comfortably got the spot right in front of the mic stand.

After waiting for a bit, the ghouls came out and we all hyped up. I was more hype than I think ever in my entire life, I had screamed so much that my voice began to go before Papa even came out. And then the music started. The usual song line up began. Square Hammer, From the Pinnacle to the Pit, Ritual, Mummy Dust, Bible, Year Zero, Cirice, and Monstrance Clock. When I saw Papa approach the mic stand, I was intimidated yet at the same time, my panties literally soaked. I seriously didn't think he had this much hold over me. I steadied myself on the railing in front of me. It took less than one minute for me to get that wet and he hadn't even done anything but walk towards us. His outfit was revealing without revealing anything. The way the fabric pulled taut at the shoulders and the front of the pants had me raving. The simple yet ornate style of a casual Papa III was something that no one could resist. His emerald eye and his glowing blue eye swept across the front row, held on me, and swept the rest of the way over the audience. I couldn't tell if it was because time slowed or he really glanced at me a little longer, but either way, I was already melting from the inside out. I was so shocked yet ready for this ritual that I didn't have time to cry, I just sang and stared at Papa the entire time. A couple times, he met my eyes and I could tell because as he did his strut across stage, I could feel him follow me and I was mesmerized. The time went by like magic, it felt like none of it was real. I cried during Bible because everything was perfect, vocals and everything. Year Zero was sinful as always. But Cirice was the time when a teasing Papa was warranted and I was likely to be the closest one to witness it. By this time, I had shifted slightly to the left of the mic stand, an even better angle I came to discover because Papa glanced down that way more often. The song began, and I slowly came to realize how much Papa was looking at me. It ran through my mind that perhaps I was the one he was going to choose to see through the scars inside of and sing to…

I stood still and started to look at him with the knowledge of what he was going to do. I think I was daring him with my eyes or he sensed the sin coming off of me in waves. As he teased the audience with thrusts and usual Papa behavior, he came over in front of me. I put my hand on my chest and he did the same, and got down onto his knees. I couldn't help it, I smirked at him the whole time, blew a kiss, and he caught it. To my surprise, he hopped off the stage, grabbed my hand, and kissed it, leaving a black and white smear from his make up. The feeling of just the mask sent shivers down my spine, and my hand was tingly for a long time. He never does that, I thought to myself. I could feel the jealousy of the other people around me, but I was in shock. Also, I could have swore once he was back on stage he winked at me with his green eye. This night was already too much for me, I was still dripping wet down below, Papa has chosen me for Cirice, and he has had his attention on me more than anyone else. Now, I didn't even want to touch the smears of makeup on my hand because I was planning on preserving them forever. Before Monstrance Clock, he did his speech about the female orgasm. I screamed aloud with the rest of the audience when he said we would pledge to give ourselves orgasms later. I would have to or else I wouldn't sleep ever again. At the end of the speech before the song began, I looked down to fix my hair. When I looked up again, his stare was on me again. My ears were ringing from the volume of the music and the cacophony of the audience behind me was nearly just as deafening. But in that moment, everything went silent in my mind.

People aren't kidding when they say his stare will hypnotize. It does just that. You don't realize that anything else exists except for him and you. He broke it and I think I audibly whimpered. I forgot where I was for a bit, but now as the sound of the Monstrance Clock woke up the devil inside me, I started to head bang. Papa began teasing the mic stand, and while his hands trailed down and fingered the air, I saw his tongue peek through the mask and lick his lips. I saw the blue eye shine and realized I was shaking and he was again focused on me. I think he knew how he was frustrating me, I felt personally targeted but I also liked it. I felt like as soon as the ritual was over, I was going to rub one out in the bathroom before waiting at the bus for signatures. By this time, his hair was falling down and there were smudges on his outfit. I appreciated this, and after this, I could hear slight panting from him. My heart was racing, and I felt high from the experience. He said goodnight, went backstage, and we all began to file out. I was one of the last ones, as I went through the crowd, I picked up some mummy dust that people miraculously left for some reason. As I was walking through the door, the warm night breeze flowing across my sweat drenched body, one of the backstage assistants ran towards me and shouted, "Hey!" I had no idea what he wanted, so I was really nervous. But as he approached, he asked me something that I couldn't hear.

"What, my ears are ringing, sorry." I said, which was true.

"You were the girl that Emeritus kissed, right? He said to find you before you left and invite you backstage." He said, kind of confused, but not as confused as me. Was this for real? I had already had the best experience of my life, I was doubtful that this would get any better. The probability of anything more was already below what I thought was possible. Besides, there were so many girls better than me to invite to the party, why would he choose me? I think I stopped breathing for a second and had a heart attack. The stage assistant must have assumed I couldn't hear again so he repeated it.

"Uh… Y-yeah okay, I'll go." I barely even managed to get that out, let alone move my feet. I shakily followed the guy backstage, where he told me to sit because I looked tired and gave me some water. I asked him where everyone was and he said that Papa would be there momentarily to escort me himself. I swallowed hard and stared ahead until I heard Papa's voice. I had never read or heard of any encounters like this at a ritual.

"Ah, there's my ghuleh. Would you care to come backstage with us, perhaps? Tell me, darling, what is your name?"

I couldn't speak. His accent made my insides tumble like a fucking washing machine. My mouth went dry, I smiled awkwardly. I was weak and I couldn't look at him even. I think he knew, I felt like he wasn't human. He had unholy power over me, mentally and physically. He approached and I finally got the courage to raise my head. It seemed like he had instantly refreshed himself. His suit was fresh, his hair was slicked back very neatly once again, and the makeup was not smudged. He seemed new, and to be honest I was a little surprised to see him still in character and not as himself since the show was over. He held his hand out for me, and I took it while my entire body rattled. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Ah, well maybe I should give you a moment. I shall call you ghuleh throughout the night anyway. Although, I love the way you're shuddering." He had basically whispered those last few words. He placed his hand on my shoulder very lightly. My face flushed. I didn't think I could handle it. It sent a shiver down my spine, his hand was hot on my skin even through his glove and my shirt.

I finally was able to spit a couple words out. "Papa, I love you, can I have a hug?" He pulled me into an unexpected tight embrace without hesitation, and my breath hitched in my chest. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. We were about the same height, which gave me the chance to bury my head into his neck inconspicuously. He smelled amazing, but even now I still can't identify what it could have been. I don't even have words to describe it. I inhaled softly, letting this moment soak in. As I pulled away, his hands remained on my back and trailed downwards, to my waist, then ever so softly off of my body. Just the feeling of his fingertips was enough to invoke my inner demon. He looked intrigued and I saw a small twinkle of a smirk trace his eyes. I was still very anxious but Papa's charm was eating that away very quickly. I felt like he knew me inside and out and that any mistakes would be instantly forgiven.

"Papa, um, can I use the restroom, I want to freshen up some before I go to any party."

"Ah, ghuleh, found your words? Come." He led me by the hand down the winding passages into a great big sitting room. It looked like a presidential suite lounge or something, it seemed too lavish for a band like Ghost, no offense. The furniture was even rich red velvet, and the ambient lighting seemed to perfect for the atmosphere of lavish Papa. It was romantic.

"T-this is amazing." I said, and as I spun around, I noticed the bathroom had a shower and every amenity you could imagine.

"Ghuleh, we do not skip on anything. If you would like something else to wear, I can grab some clothing. I will be back." A few minutes later, Papa came back with a couple of shirts and somehow a new pair of jeans that seemed to be exactly my size. I decided not to question him at all, just to avoid asking how he knew. As I went to close the door, I felt him grab the doorknob and he said through the crack of the door, "Remember ghuleh, I will be waiting."

"I won't take long." He shut the door softly and I looked in the mirror. I was hot. Both temperature wise and I was turned on. Knowing that I've pretty much cemented myself backstage with Ghost, I was dying and somehow still coping with the sexual tension that was probably blatantly obvious to Papa. As I stripped my damp clothes off and stepped into the cool water of the shower, I trailed my hands down to my clit. I didn't realize how sensitive it had become until I grazed a single finger across it. A moan almost escaped my lips, but I decided that I shouldn't masturbate in the fucking shower when Papa was right outside still waiting. I found myself amused as I cleaned my body with some fancy soap with the Ghost logo on it, and I once again trailed my hand downwards.. One touch and I was almost over the edge already. I couldn't even touch myself without cumming at once. But I was still actually dripping with natural lubricant and I couldn't let it go on. I took a deep breath and just let myself orgasm. I had felt nothing like it before. I dropped to my knees, nearly seizing and biting my tongue just to keep silent. It helped a little bit but that deep frustration just wasn't going to go away. I faced the fact, got up, cleaned up a little, and got out. The towels were fresh and the clothes Papa brought were beautiful, a shirt with the Meliora album cover on it and the jeans were soft and black, a perfect fit for me. I put my hair up into a messy wet bun and stepped out.

Papa was lounged out on one of the couches, like a mythical Greek god waiting for a servant to bring the wine. I stared at him and slowly turned his head towards me. "Ghuleh, come relax. I'm in need of company, and the ghouls entertain the party plenty."

As he sat up, the comprehension ran through my brain. Papa liked me. He wanted me. Once again, my heart began to race but this time, I was compelled by the forces of attraction to sit next to him. In this room, somehow the lights had dimmed down to a darker red color and the couches were so soft and luxurious that I could have fallen asleep had it not been for Papa right next to me. He leaned back into the corner of the couch, silently observing me as he crossed his legs. I was aware of my own breathing and blinking, but I let my own eyes wander along his body as well. He was in perfect shape. Too perfect. I could feel myself becoming restless until when our eyes met, and he inhaled and said, "Ghuleh, do you know why you're here with me?"

"I'm not sure, Papa. I just love you and I wasn't going to turn this opportunity down."

"Oh, come on Ghuleh. I think you know. Your eyes say it all."

"B-but." I was flustered beyond comprehension, but there was no point in hiding it now. "You could have chose anyone else."

"Why would I do that? You're the special one. The one I laid my eyes upon and the one that stared back. Only the special can hold my gaze." At this point, I could feel him in my soul. I had no words. But I comprehended everything. He got up and wandered over to the liquor bar and poured us some Chateau Lafite, which was probably worth more than my life. He handed me the glass, his hand brushing across mine, sending torrents of desire down my body. The only sound in the room was of my labored breathing and the swishing of the fabric as Papa sat down even closer beside me. The heat off his body reminded me that he was real and that this wasn't some cruel dream. He was close enough that when he whispered, I could feel his breath on my neck, "Tell me about yourself, ghuleh."

He swished his wine, while I sipped mine. "Well, this was my first ritual. I came alone. I became a fan a few weeks ago. I'm glad I did."

"First? What a surprise. You have the vibe of a seasoned veteran." I went on to tell Papa about how I discovered him and all that stuff. Then I asked him a lot of questions about tour and the band, which were quite insightful and interesting. The conversation was very pleasant, and we had more in common that I would ever expect. Through this time, I noticed I had scooted closer to Papa and impetuously slung my leg over his. I don't know how much time had passed but I had talked a lot about myself and he had talked a lot about himself as well. I had loosened up and gotten very comfortable before asking the real question I had been wondering for a long time.

"Papa, why are you still in costume? Don't you wanna take that mask off?"

"It's not the same without the mask, now is it, hm? Tell me, don't you like it?" He uncrossed our legs and leaned closer, he was about 4 inches from my face. He held my chin upwards and I swallowed. His other hand raised and closed itself gently around my throat.

I stammered out, "Uh, yes, P-papa." I had no idea I liked to be choked. Or at least I didn't until he did it.

"What do you what me to do to you, ghuleh?" I involuntarily leaned back and spread my legs, while he followed, letting himself settle in between them. The couch was just big enough for the both of us to fit comfortably. I didn't doubt that it was probably designed with that in mind.

"I think you know, Papa." His eyes were soft and caring, but also the most intense I have ever seen. He was intent on me. I felt very special. No one had worshipped me like this before. He closed the gap between our lips.

"I know what you crave." He kissed me. I parted my lips and let him explore my mouth. He tasted sweet and I wanted to drink him. I felt the wine warm inside me and I raised my hands to his back, rubbing them and feeling every contour of his body. I ran my hand through his hair, and up through his shirt to his bare skin, over his muscles and his chest. His kisses were enough to make me moan and I was wet more than before, which I thought wasn't possible. Things heated up and sounds of our kissing emanated throughout the room. The mask was not even a problem, it didn't get in the way and there was no weird feeling. It felt natural. Papa then broke away, me already panting from excitement.

"Hold on, Ghuleh. Let me lock the doors. No one shall see us procreate the unholy bastard." Light as a feather, he eased himself off of me and locked the doors. I noticed another door that he did not lock but I was too out of it to care. He crawled back on top of me and this time, I was much more comfortable to do what I wished. "Ghuleh, do not be afraid to admire me as well. I am here for you as much as you are here for me." After a very deep kiss, I felt his length really harden as I trailed my hand across the tight fabric of his pants. I don't think he had underwear on because it felt like there was no layer except his pants between me and his now erect penis. He slipped his gloved hands under my shirt and unclipped my bra, letting my boobs free. He ran his fingers across my nipples, giving me goosebumps and making arch my back into him. I slid my hand into the waistband of his pants, realizing that indeed he had no underwear on. The shock of my cold hand on his warm cock made him shudder. He was of just above average size but I was adequately satisfied that he would know how to use it better than any man I had previously been with before. I was about to fuck Papa Emeritus.

He left my boobs and took off his glove, now gliding down towards my throbbing cunt. I met his eyes as he commenced with the first touch of my clit. I gasped and he seemed surprised at how wet I actually was. His nimble fingers played me like a guitar and he made me sing like no other. He slipped down more and inside of me, he found my g spot in seconds and started to move. In order to not scream with pleasure already, I took the collar of his jacket into my mouth to muffle it. I squeezed his dick, making him buck his hips. With the other hand, right before I came, I forced his fingers out of me and said, "Stop, Papa. I want to make this last as long as possible."

"Ghuleh, I want to come together with you. Do not let me get too far ahead of myself, okay?" He took his fingers and savored them in his mouth, closing his eyes and sucking them clean. "You are so sweet, Ghuleh. Perhaps you would like to taste me?" He got up and I instantly got to my knees. I think my enthusiasm was something he really enjoyed as well, because I saw him smile down at me. I began to undo his pants and let his length spring forward. I took off my shirt, and let Papa slide off my pants and underwear. I took him into my mouth as far as I could, turning off my gag reflex and choking on Papa's dick. He tasted just as good as he smelled. Maybe it was the lasciviousness that came rushing off of him. I sucked as hard as I could, and he ran his fingers through my hair, pushing me down and I let him skull fuck me while I fingered my pussy. For the first time, he let out a moan and it was easily the hottest thing. What I also noticed was that he was so dedicated to character that even his moan didn't break the accent.

"Nngh, ghuleh." I stopped and looked up at him, nearly heaving with anticipation of his words. "Why don't we go to the room?"

"Yes, Papa." He stepped out of his pants and walked with me to the room he didn't lock. He opened the door and the entire room was beautiful. The lighting was the same as the sitting room except the bed was sheeted in blood red satin and the room was chilled to a perfect temperature. I felt Papa push me into the room and he led me onto the bed, where I threw myself and looked down towards him. He was clearly disheveled already, but seeing him in that vulnerable state with his pants down and dick hard made me want him even more. He looked like a predator ready to pounce on prey, and I was his victim. "Well, Papa, I'm waiting for you to fuck me."

Those must have been his trigger words because he was immediately on top of me, and smashed into me before I had a chance to even tell him that I wanted to watch him put it in. The grunts that came out of him were the very essence of sin. I was impossibly on the edge as soon as I felt his endowment inside me. I wasn't prepared for that amount of satisfaction of Emeritus completely sheathed inside of me. I told myself I couldn't come before Papa, and I rode him back while he thrusted in and out of me like Satan himself. I could feel him hitting deep inside me, moving to make him more comfortable and to where he could reach the best places. His breathing alone was enough to nearly set me off once again but I was able to hold back for him. He knew this and slowed down, more sensually kissing me and leaving marks on my neck. I felt like we were making real love and it was hotter. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling each thrust and the meaningful placement of his hips to hit my best spots. I felt like Papa wanted to keep me safe and protected, while giving me the love I deserved. Papa somehow drove himself deeper into me, and I finally let out the screams that I was trying to hide. I screamed his name and he said, "Ghuleh, let me hear you. Let me know how it fucking feels!"

He rammed into me over and over while I became a mess of mumbling and intermittent screaming. He reached down and rubbed my clit, full frontal stimulation. I never knew something could feel so good. I felt the red hot ball of pleasure in my belly begin to overfill once again and Papa's thrusts were starting to get jerky. It was time. He kissed me and whispered, "Come with me. I want to feel you around me."

I instantly came, and the feeling of me clamping around his length made him come inside me. I thought I was going to die, the orgasm felt like it was ripping me from the inside out and it multiple at the same time. He let his weight settle down upon me and I felt him go soft inside me. I swept the hair from his face behind his ears, my eyes closed with ecstasy still. His slight grunts of satisfaction were treasures to my ears. I was still throbbing and I could feel Papa's cum leaking out of me. I was destroyed. I reached down and scooped up some of the cum and tasted it. It was amazing. Everything about him was amazing. He probably was a blessing from the one down below because no one could ever be this perfect without some sort of divine intervention. He brought his hands up to my face, tracing my features and removed himself from me. I would have asked for a round two, but he had ruined me. I couldn't move and he hardly could as well. He plopped down next to me on the bed, cuddled me, and said, "Ghuleh, why don't you stay with me for the night?"

"Of course. I couldn't go anywhere even if I wanted, Papa."

"You're the best I've had."

"How many have you had, Papa?" I smirked at him jokingly, I knew he probably had his fair share anyways.

"To your surprise, not many, ghuleh. Only the most special get to have me the way you have."

"Am I zombie queen now, then," I joked with him. He smiled.

"I guess you are. Let us sleep, now, ghuleh. I will warm you." I wrapped myself up with Papa, feeling like the top of the world and I drifted asleep with his smell in my nose and his warmth along my body…

And that brings me along to now, where I am currently sitting on the Ghost tour bus watching the ghouls sleep and Papa make me coffee. When we woke up, there was knocking at the door saying it was time to get on the road. Papa convinced me to go with him on the rest of this tour. Maybe to become a permanent fixture. It didn't take very much to convince me, I didn't have anything interesting going on my life anyway. I could have cared less about my old life because my new one with Papa was beginning. And spending nights with Papa is something not even a prude could resist...


End file.
